


Dom

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, co może zrobić, żeby odpędzić jego ból, ale w połowie drogi uświadomił sobie, że nie wie jak w ogóle ma o coś takiego zapytać, więc jego usta opuszcza tylko jedno słowo<br/>- John<br/>Bierze głęboki oddech słysząc swoje imię, a potem mówi załamanym głosem:<br/>- Zabierz mnie do domu, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841502) by [liriodendron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriodendron/pseuds/liriodendron). 
  * Inspired by [Trespasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840702) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



> Tłumaczenie do ficka, którym zainspirowała się autorka jest [tutaj](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2077422) Czekamy jeszcze na zgodę, ale na razie życzę miłej lektury :)

John nareszcie wychodzi ze szpitala, a Sherlock nawet nie musi się go pytać co się stało. Lekarz nie patrzy mu w oczy, po prostu do niego podchodzi, ma zwieszone ramiona i wygląda na pokonanego. Musi być bardzo przygnębiony. Potem załamuje się i wydaje się być wtedy tak bardzo mały. Opada na jego klatkę piersiową, jakby wysiłek, który wkładał w trzymanie się na nogach, stał się dla niego zbyt duży, jakby nie mógł nawet zapanować nad własnym ciałem.

Sherlock zamiera. Sztywny i niepewny nie wie co ma robić czując ciężki, nierówny i wilgotny od łez oddech Johna, moczący jego koszulę. Lekko falująca pierś przylgnęła do niego i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jest twardy i z własnej woli, owija rękę wokół jego karku, przyciągając go bliżej. John pozostaje bezwładny wobec dotyku, poddaje mu się i topnieje w jego objęciach, a Sherlock obejmuje drugą rękę jego ramiona, trzymając go niezgrabnie.

Twarz Johna jest wilgotna, wciąż moczy koszulę Sherlocka dopóki ta dokładnie nie przylega do jego piersi. Detektyw kładzie podbródek na czubku jego głowy, a John zaciska ręce na jego płaszczu tak mocno, że zaczyna zastanawiać się czy nie byłby on w stanie rozerwać grubej wełny.

Sherlock nie zna się uczuciach, mimo to wie, że to co emanuje z Johna w tej chwili jest czystym, dogłębnie raniącym go bólem. Zaskakuje go, jak bardzo cierpi. Zadziwia go także to, że chce zrobić dosłownie wszystko, żeby zatrzymać jego ból, nawet jeśli przez to sam będzie musiał cierpieć. Otwiera usta, żeby zapytać, co może zrobić, żeby odpędzić jego ból, ale w połowie drogi uświadamia sobie, że nie wie jak w ogóle ma o coś takiego zapytać, więc jego usta opuszcza tylko jedno słowo:

\- John.

Mężczyzna bierze głęboki oddech słysząc swoje imię, a potem mówi załamanym głosem:

\- Zabierz mnie do domu, Sherlock.

Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie – słabego, zagubionego, załamanego. Ma ochotę przygarnąć go do siebie jak dziecko, zabrać z powrotem do mieszkania, położyć go w łóżku i musnąć ustami jego czoło jak robiła to jego Mamusia, kiedy był mały. Jednak zamiast tego mówi, podchodząc do taksówki:

\- Dobrze, John.

John pozwala się wyprowadzić z samochodu i pomóc mu wprowadzić się po schodach. Opada na swój stary fotel, nietknięty od lat, mimo, że Sherlock mieszkał tam cały czas. John wciąż ma na sobie swoje buty i kurtkę i nie robi nawet najmniejszego ruchy, żeby je zdjąć.

Nadal na niego nie patrzy. Wpatruje się przed siebie obojętnym i zamglonym wzrokiem. Sherlock stoi obok, znów czując się niezręcznie, po ich chwili bliskości, zastanawia się czy wolałby teraz uciec czy to powtórzyć. Nie chce po prostu siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać nie wiadomo na co.

\- Czy... chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - pyta, pamiętając, że właśnie to mówią ludzie w podobnych sytuacjach.

John kręci głową w milczeniu i Sherlock oddycha z ulgą.

\- Chcesz, żebym zostawił cię samego?

\- Nie! - podniesiony głos John zaskakuje ich obu, a potem ponownie zapada cisza. Po minutach, godzinach, latach, John w końcu odzywa się ledwie słyszalnym szeptem:

\- Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? To znaczy pomijając, że to moja wina i to, że myślę, że przez każdy wspólnie spędzony dzień sprawiłem, że bardziej cierpiała.

 

Sherlock nie wie, co może powiedzieć oprócz:

\- Nie, nie wiem.

John zaciska dłonie w pięści i w końcu pozwala sobie spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

\- Teraz nawet w połowie nie boli tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy...

Urywa, a Sherlock mruga szybko, oczyszczając oczy.

\- Gdy? - pyta niepewnie, myśląc, że musi mieć to coś wspólnego z Afganistanem.

\- Jak wtedy, gdy umarłeś.

Sherlock przeszywa go wzrokiem jakby miał lasery w oczach, ale John odwraca się ponownie. W głowie kłębią mu się setki myśli. John był w takim stanie już wcześniej, ta skorupa, otwarta rana, ten człowiek tak odległy od Johna, na którym Sherlock zwykł polegać - dosłownie go oszałamia. A to wszystko przez niego. On to spowodował, a później nawet nie było go obok, aby zabrać Johna do domu.

Powoli podchodzi na przód, póki nie znajduje się dokładnie naprzeciw Johna i opada przed nim na kolana. Mężczyzna obserwuje go w milczeniu, bez żadnego komentarza czy zdradzającego coś wyrazu twarzy. Sherlock nie jest do końca pewny dlaczego to zrobił, dlatego sięga w dół i zaczyna odwiązywać najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego buta Johna, a potem delikatnie mu je zdejmuje i stawia obok. Potem ściąga również jego skarpetki i bierze nagie stopy w dłonie, przez chwilę obejmuje je z czcią, a potem znowu stawia na podłodze. Kładzie głowę na jego kolanach w pozie uległości i żalu, nie wiedząc jak inaczej może mu przekazać to jak bardzo wszystkiego żałuje.

Sekundy mijają jak godziny, zanim czuje dłoń wplątującą się w jego włosy, palec muskający płatek ucha, a potem nagle twarz Johna znajduje się obok jego własnej, prawie dotykając jego policzka.

\- Sherlock... - udaje mu się wykrztusić, a Sherlock drży czując gorący, słodki oddech na swojej skórze. John kręci głową jakby nie był w stanie powiedzieć już nic więcej i po prostu pochyla się i przyciska wargi do jego policzka.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze detektyw przełykając ciężko – Powiedz mi, jak... powiedz mi, co...

Ręce Johna są nagle na jego talii, sadzają go na fotelu stojącym za nim. Nogi Sherlocka mają wystarczająco miejsca, żeby owinąć się wokół jego ud, podczas gdy on chowa swoją twarz w zagłębieniu na jego szyi. Cichy szloch ucieka z ust detektywa wbrew jego woli i John szepcze:

\- Bądź przy mnie. Proszę. Tylko ten jeden raz.

Sherlock nigdy nie był tak blisko drugiej osoby, nigdy nie czuł ciepła innego ciała na swojej skórze, nigdy nie czuł zapachu potu i łez, nigdy nie był świadomy krwi, krążącej w cudzych żyłach tętniącej na jego ciele natarczywie i nieodparcie. I nigdy nie odważył się mieć na to nadzieję, lecz czasem, kiedy pozwolił sobie o tym pomyśleć, to był John, jego dzielny John, jego serce i sumienie, który był dociśnięty do niego, pachnący potrzebą, pragnieniem, strachem i niezrozumiałym bólem rozdzierającym ich obu.

\- Proszę, Sherlock – mówi ponownie i Sherlock wstydzi się, że zmusił swojego przyjaciela o błaganie o coś, o co nigdy nie powinien był nawet prosić – Chyba już sam nie wiem co jest prawdziwe. Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj, że to nie jest okrutny sen, w którym ty...

Milknie, a Sherlock wie, że powinien mu odpowiedzieć, powiedzieć wszystkie nie do końca uformowane myśli i uczucia, które John potrzebuje teraz usłyszeć, ale nic nie mówi, wciąż odrobinę przytłoczony niedowierzaniem. W końcu lekko kiwa głową, obawiając się, że jeśli poruszy się bardziej wszystko pryśnie jak bańka mydlana i znowu zostanie sam, boi się, że John nie jest prawdziwy.

Potem John wydaje cichy dźwięk - przypominający zmieszanie płaczu z jękiem – w miękką skórę Sherlocka i jest to tak _bardzo_ prawdziwe, że rozbrzmiewa echem w jego głowie - jak odgłos zbyt mocno naciągniętej struny skrzypiec, który po chwili stający się coraz silniejszy i czystszy - w końcu zalega w dole jego brzucha, wysyła impulsy do jego kończyn.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i dotyka skroni Johna, niepewnie głaszcząc siwe pasmo włosów, które – jak mu się wydaje – powstały jakiś miesiąc temu licząc od czasu, gdy wrócił, choć myśląc logicznie, miały wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wyrosnąć podczas jego nieobecności. Twarz Johna ma też kilka nowych zmarszczek, więcej niż powinna mieć, jakby nie minęły trzy lata, a dziesięć, jakby zamiast tego dnia przeżył tysiąc innych.

\- Czy mogę? - szepcze, a John odwraca wzrok, cicha przysługa, nie wypowiadanie na głos odpowiedzi, którą już znają. Sherlock intensywnie stara się znaleźć słowa przeprosin, ale nie może wymyślić nic adekwatnego to tego, co zostało utracone, dla Johna, dla niego. Zamiast tego pochyla głowę, stykając ich czoła razem, dotyka jego nosa swoim, czując na skórze jego oddech, ich usta dzielą milimetry.

Ramiona Johna są mocno owinięte wokół jego talii, a Sherlock myśli, że mógłby zostać w tej pozycji już na zawsze, jeśli to tylko to, co John chce od niego, nawet jeśli czuje ciepło rozlewające się między jego nogami i związany z tym uporczywy ból. Wciąż pozostaje nieruchomo, czekając, aż John pokarze mu czego naprawdę chce.

Całą wieczność później, John przechyla głowę i pozwala ich ustom się spotkać, przyciska swoje wąskie wargi do pełnych ust Sherlocka. Detektyw powoli się otwiera, przyjmując pocałunek, pragnąc, żeby John użył jego ust, jego ciała, jak tylko sobie tego zażyczy. Język Johna ocierający się o jego jest niezwykle miękki, jednak okazuje się być również zaskakująco silny, wyznaczając sobie miejsce w ustach Sherlocka. Smak Johna jest słodki i wspaniały i najprawdopodobniej jest najlepszą rzeczą jakiej kiedykolwiek próbował. Przyciąga go bliżej, pragnąc więcej, pozwalając swojemu językowi zbadać usta Johna i nasycić się jego smakiem.

Jego biodra drgają poniżej pasa Sherlocka, a świadomość, że od coraz mocniejszych pchnięć, od ostrego tarcie oddziela go tylko kilka warstw odzieży, jest dla niego fizycznym wstrząsem. Powolny jęk opuszcza jego usta. John kładzie dłonie na jego twarzy, pieszcząc kość policzkową i zanurza palce w atramentowo czarnych włosach. W jego oczach wciąż rysuje się ból, ale także determinacja i koncentracja, ale jest coś jeszcze, co świeci jasno, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie tego rozszyfrować.

Jego ręce wszczepiły się w oparcie fotela, żeby dać mu poczucie stabilności, kiedy znowu zaczyna pochylać się do przodu, myśląc tylko o smaku ust Johna, miękkości jego warg i szorstkiego zarostu, przy jego twarzy, ale mężczyzna zatrzymuje go kładąc ręce na jego piersi.

\- Sherlock – jego głos jest drżący, ale silny – Kocham cię. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem tak bardzo jak kocham ciebie, a potem kiedy cię straciłem, straciłem również siebie i tak naprawdę nigdy znów się nie odnalazłem.

Sherlock wytrzeszcza na niego oczy i otwiera usta, ale nie wydostaje się z nich żaden dźwięk. John mu posyła coś, co jest najbardziej zbliżone do uśmiechu, od kiedy wrócił i potrząsa głową wyciągając się w górę, żeby móc z powrotem dotknąć jego ust, oszczędzić mu słów.

Nagła potrzeba popycha Sherlocka i ciągnie on sweter Johna, próbując go rozpiąć jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą łapie go za rękę i przebiega zębami wzdłuż jego szyj. John ściąga mu z ramion marynarkę tak umiejętnie, że Sherlock, ledwie to zauważa, zanim spada ona na podłogę, a silne dłonie próbują się dostać pod jego koszulę, błądząc delikatnie po plecach.

John szarpie jeszcze raz, rozrywając ostatni guzik jego koszuli i pożera wzrokiem każdy nowy skrawek białej skóry, który nie był do tej pory dostępny dla jego oczu. Sherlock odrzuca głowę w tył, poddając się w pełni woli Johna, dopóki jego ruch nie stają się zbyt mocne i szybkie, dopóki nie może już utrzymać równowagi na za małym fotelu i obaj pół spadają, pól obsuwają się na podłogę, rozciągając się na dywanie.

Sherlock wreszcie dopada do swetra Johna i zrzuca go z niego, ale zanim dostaje możliwość zbadania jego ciała, John przejmuje inicjatywę, odwraca go na plecy, a koszula całkowicie spada z jego ramion, gdy zaczyna rysować językiem wzory na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, przesuwać dłońmi w górę i w dół wzdłuż boków, podkreślających jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Sherlock przenosi swoje zręczne palce na pasek Johna, próbując go rozpiąć. Z ust mężczyzny wyrywa się spragniony jęk i przesuwa się na bok, pozwalając Sherlockowi zsunąć z niego spodnie i dobrać się do jego bokserek, uwalniając w końcu męskość.

John jest twardy, a on dotyka go ostrożnie, jakby trzymał w rękach pisklę, zachwycony tym, że mógł dostąpić tego zaszczytu, tej intymności. W reakcji na jego dotyk twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, a on wplata palce w jasne kręcone włosy i podążając krzywizną jego jąder, próbując zapamiętać każdy jego szczegół. Zapach włosów Johna jest silny i piżmowy, a na czubku penisa mężczyzny bezwstydnie rozłożonego pod nim na dywanie zgromadziły się kropelki preejakulatu. Nie tracąc czasu na namysły, Sherlock pochyla się i liże główkę, rozkoszując się ostrym i słonym smakiem na jego podniebieniu. John znowu jęczy i przyciąga jego usta do pocałunku, delikatnie i za razem stanowczo, a Sherlock otwiera się pod jego wargami, przyjmując go do środka.

Sherlock wypełnia Johna, a mężczyzna wszczepia się dodatkowo w jego włosy i ciągnie je wystarczająco mocno, aby przekazać mu swoje pragnienie, swoją potrzebę. Sherlock zawija swój zwinny język wokół jego męskości, a wolną ręką gładzi jego pośladki, najpierw lekko, a potem coraz mocniej, masuje je, stymuluje okolice jego wejścia bez bezpośredniego dotykania go, wystarczająco, żeby zwiększyć uczucie ssania na jego męskości.

Zerka na Johna - jego oczy są zamknięte, usta rozchylone, w geście całkowitego oddania, jednak nie jest pasywny, wciąż porusza się w jego ustach, co chwilę wyrzuca biodra do góry i napina mięśnie brzucha. Usta Sherlocka na jego członku dają mu zdecydowanie mocną, jak i delikatną przyjemność. Czuje jak jego penis zaczyna pulsować i twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, a on sam oddycha teraz urywanie i szybko. Sherlock bierze więcej, chcąc go połknąć, gotowy, żeby poczuć go wewnątrz siebie, spróbować swojego wyzwolenia i poczuć jak spływa w dół jego gardła, ale John nagle zatrzymuje się, stara się wrócić do w miarę normalnego stanu, wyślizguje się spod niego i przysuwa z powrotem do jego twarzy.

\- Jeszcze nie – szepcze, biorąc go w ramiona i przyciskając ich nagie piersi do siebie, jego wciąż twardy penis, mokry od śliny Sherlocka wbija się mu brzuch. John pozbawia go spodni i bokserek i w końcu jedna ręka muska jego ostrą kość biodrową. Sherlock drży pod jego dotykiem, czuje ciarki na skórze pokrywające całe jego ciało.

John przesuwa się w dół, wciąż delikatnie go głaszcząc, dopóki nie zrównuje się z jego męskością i pochyla się owijając rękę wokół ich obu, tak jakby byli jednym ciałem. Sherlock wzdycha czując Johna tuż obok niego, na nim, jako praktycznie jego część. Pozwala ich nogom splątać się razem, póki John utrzymuje stałe tępo, jakimś cudem wiedząc jak ustalić odpowiednią dawkę przyjemności, pozwalając, by szybkość i natężenie budowały się powoli. Sherlock trzyma ich razem, jedną ręką owija wokół jego szyi, a drugą na kładzie plecach i John jest jeszcze bliżej, cale od niego, póki ich biodra nie wydają się stopić razem i Sherlock jest zdumiony, że mężczyzna w ogóle potrafi znaleźć wolne miejsce między nimi.

Sherlock czuje, ze znajduje się coraz bliżej krawędzi orgazmu, ledwie pamięta to uczucie, znane mu tylko z odległych nastoletnich masturbacji, podniecenie rozpoczynające się w dole brzucha i rozprzestrzeniające się przez jego miednicę, kręgosłup, pośladki i w końcu pomiędzy jego nogami, będące nie do zatrzymania. Leży i szarpie się, a John przestaje się poruszać i tylko trzyma ich razem, póki Sherlock trzęsie pod nim, a jego biodra drgają i wciskają się w ciało Johna. Sherlock może poczuć ciepłą wilgoć swojego orgazmu rozpryskującego między nimi, plamiącego ich brzuchy, męskości i rękę Johna.

Zaczyna odczuwać wstyd, jest brudny, ale John zwraca uwagę Sherlock z powrotem na siebie, zanim emocje przejmują nad nim kontrolę.

\- Teraz – mówi i opada na plecy, pociągając Sherlocka za sobą. Detektyw, nie protestuje, nadal drży w reakcji na własne spełnienie, przyciska swoje usta do Johna i smakuje swojej własnej spermy na jego penisie. John jest bardzo blisko, próbuje nie spaść z krawędzi, ale po zaledwie kilku dotykach jego języka, obezwładnia go naga przyjemność. Wygina plecy w łuk, drży, a następnie wytryskuje na Sherlocka, a on dokładnie zlizuje z niego gorący i cierpki płyn. Przełyka, został zaspokojony, czując smak Johna i uczucie, że mężczyzna dał mu wszystko co miał z własnej przyjemności.

Kiedy John wreszcie się uspokaja, a Sherlock nie mogąc wytrzymać już bez tlenu ani sekundy dłużej, puszcza go i opada obok niego na podłogę, fizycznie i emocjonalnie wyczerpany. Nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać w następnej kolejności, ale na pewno nie Johna uroczyście usadawiającego obok niego, tak by mógł dopasować się w krzywiznę jego ramion i ułożyć swoją głowę na jego piersi, gładzić jego nogi swoimi stopami, pozwalając sobie na długie westchnienie. John czuł się teraz inaczej – ból nadal został, ale był przytłumiony, natomiast strach zupełnie odszedł. Cała przepaść, która istniała między nimi – niewielka zanim odszedł i rozdzierająco ogromna, kiedy wrócił - zniknęła. John jest prawdziwy. John czuje to samo co on.

Otwiera usta, chcąc powiedzieć co czuje, nie do końca pewny od czego powinien zacząć, ale wie, że musi przynajmniej spróbować odwzajemnić wcześniejsze wyznanie Johna. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna z dezaprobatą przyciska rękę do jego ust.

\- Ciii – mówi, zamykając oczy.

\- Ale, ja...

\- Wiem.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada, jakby nigdy nie miał co do tego wątpliwości – Nie bądź głupi.

Sherlock posyła mu delikatny uśmiech, przyciąga go bliżej do siebie i zamyka oczy. Nareszcie w domu.


End file.
